Tales of Republic City
by Faire224
Summary: A collection of short stories taking place after Korra's return and before the showdown with Kuvira. Note: There are parts in each chapter that are meant to be seperated but something happened when I published it. Other than that, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Mako & Wu

"Come on Wu! We're already late, Beifong's waiting!"

"Mako need I remind you I was _abducted_ two days ago?! It's important that I'm unrecognizable and that takes time."

Mako rolled his eyes and let out a signature sigh. Suddenly Wu emerged from the bathroom. He had fixed his hair into a front comb over which was partly covered by a hat he had made Mako go out and by a couple days before. He had also ditched his usual bright green royal garbs and was wearing something that was three sizes too big for him.

"Is that… is that _MY _suit?!" Mako asked in an accusing and irritated tone as he inspected Wu's new look.

"Hey, aside from the uniform you have on now this is the nicest thing you own. Your closet isn't exactly the Royal Boutique. Besides, I'm only borrowing it. Lighten up Maki-o!"

"That…that was a gift…" Mako replied, a warm blush crept onto his face at the resurfaced memory of his short lived romance with Asami.

"Besides…" he continued. "I don't know what makes you think its okay to just go through someone's stuff."

"…but…"

"No, come on we've already kept the chief waiting long enough."

"Yeeeeeeup, that's him alright. Isn't this all a little irrelevant chief? I mean we obviously know they were Kuvira supporters and that's why they were trying to snatch me up!"

"We have protocol to follow Prince Wu." Lin responded.

"King! King Wu!"

"Right." Lin gave him a face as cold as ice. "Anyway, we don't know what to do with you as far as security. You expressed your concern with returning back to the Four Elements and I'm afraid at the time being that's your only option."

"Well, Mako and I have been talking about that and we found a solution!"

"I said we MIGHT have a solution Wu. Besides, we don't have the right clearance."

"Clearance shmearance!" Wu exclaimed.

"You two boneheads want to fill me in on this so called plan?" Lin asked.

"Apparently Mako's family has a pretty sweet place to stay and it's perfect to fill all my kingly needs."

Lin motioned to Mako who rose from his chair and stepped outside of the room. Lin gave Wu one last indifferent glance before accompanying Mako. Wu watched them exchange words through the window before they turned to him, looked at each other and made their way back into the room.

"Looks like you'll be staying at the Sato mansion with detective Mako's family. Your move will be affective this afternoon and I'm going to assign a few of my officers to keep an eye on you at all hours. I think Mako could use a break. We'll send Avatar Korra to escort you two as well but in the mean time keep occupied while we check the house."

Wu opened his mouth to say something but before he could Mako nodded and began to drag him out of the room.

Once on the street Wu asked where they were going.

"I don't know. On a walk. We have to keep busy."

"Oooh, we could…"

"No."

"Okay. But we could…"

"No."

"What if we..."

"Ugh, look, Wu, we don't have time to do anything okay? My job is to keep you out of trouble and under the radar. Who knows what other kinds of people could be after you."

Wu looked up at Mako who in turn was busy scanning the street, blind to Wu's pout. Suddenly Wu could've sworn he saw a face of panic rise onto Mako's face. He only turned quickly and dragged Wu with him.

"Let's go. We have to leave _now."_

From behind it seemed some people were trying to get their attention.

"Oh officer, officer, please save me!"

"Hey! I know this guy, he reminds me of someone I use to know"

"I loooove a man in uniform" a man's voice mocked.

"Hey Mako, pal, I think someone's calling you." Wu said, trying to turn his head to get a better view.

"Just keep quiet and keep moving." Mako responded in a harsher tone than usual.

They wove in and out of traffic, into shops they didn't need to go into and through many allies. Finally Mako stopped in a particularly dark alley and dropped Wu who was trying to catch his breath.

"Friends of yours or something?" Wu asked in an amused tone.

Mako remained silent, facing the entrance of the alley. Still on guard.

"Hey I don't think I've ever asked before but what did you do before you were a cop Makonator?"

More silence.

"It's not important." Mako finally answered. "That was an old life."

"So were those friends of yours or not?! They definitely recognized YOU."

"No." Mako said again towering over Wu. "Not that it's any of your business but any old friends I used to have are not important. They're from a different life. They're criminals.

Wu was shocked at how willingly Mako had responded. He hadn't expected it.

"That's rough buddy." He finally responded.

Mako's Satophone began to buzz with white noise before Lin's voice finally came through.

"Copy…Mako?" We have clearance. Avatar Korra is waiting for you in the La Ti plaza and is ready to escort you and Wu to the Sato estate."

"Copy that. Mako out." He returned the Satophone to his belt and addressed Wu.

"Come on, let's move out."


	2. Chapter 2: Bumi

"HEEEEEEELLOOOOOO MY FAVORITE AIRBENDERS!" Bumi yelled as he dove from his bison down to the courtyard of Air Temple Island where his niece and nephews waited.

"Uncle Bumi, Uncle Bumi!" Ikki &amp; Meelo rejoiced as Rohan took in all that was happening with a gentle smile on his face.

Bumi took all three of them in his arms and squeezed as tightly as he could. Tenzin, hearing the commotion stepped outside.

"Hello Bumi" he said in his usual serious manner.

"Hello to you too baby brother, miss me? Or did you call me back here just to get rid of me again?"

"No, no I…You're needed here in Republic City as extra precaution since Prince Wu was abducted a few days again."

"You know its okay to say you missed me Tenzy poo!"

The children laughed and with a loud groan Tenzin turned and left. On his way out he barked one last order: "Just scan the city and keep an eye out."

After a mock salute Bumi turned to the airbender babies. "Well kiddos looks like our reunion is being cut short but I'll be back later to kick all your butts at air scooter!" The kids started to rile up again.

"Stay here Sparky, Meelo will feed you…" He said to his air bison. "You stay here and rest too Bum-Ju." He then blasted into the air and made his way for the city.

They day had been rather uneventful by Bumi's standards. He had only been chased by the wild eagle-hound at the zoo once this time and he had won the catfish eating contest on 12th street by a landslide despite the angry protests that he should be disqualified considering he was an air nomad. Tenzin had tried but there were something's about a man that couldn't be changed.

All in all there seemed to be no particular threats to the city or the prince and Bumi decided to make his way back home. He had assumed the position to start gliding just as he heard a woman's voice calling out for him. "Mr. Air Nomad! Please help!"

She was an older woman though not elderly. Her hair was already graying and the strands missing from the bun told Bumi she had ran to him as quickly as possible.

"How may I help you ma'am?" Bumi said as enthusiastically as possible.

"It's my daughter, she's in labor and the hospital is so far away! I'm afraid she's not going to make it in time. Is there any way you could help us?"

"A baby?! Why you're looking at not only an airbender but a baby bender… I don't mean I bend babies. I just mean I used to help my gran-gran deliver babies all the time back in the South Pole! I even helped deliver my first born-"Bumi noticed the woman's increasingly panicked face.

"Anyway, I'd be thrilled to help! Lead the way!"

The woman led Bumi to a small sewing shop that was almost all but hidden in between a market and public non-benders gym. Once inside Bumi took note of its vacancy, only light from the window found its way in and in a corner of the room a pregnant woman sat with a younger girl. The younger girl had a mortified look on her face as she watched the pregnant woman's faces of pain.

"This is my daughter Rai" the older woman said to Bumi. Rai looked up confused at his presence but gave a smile.

"This air nomad is here to help us Rai…" Bumi gave a proud smile "He has experience delivering babies."

"You're darn right I do!" Bumi said, his bellowing voice ringing through the quiet shop and shocking the two girls on the floor.

Bumi worked masterfully, creating a comfortable environment for the women. It included hilarious stories, uplifting pep talks and cheerful songs all while giving the girl and older woman orders to make the birth easier. Finally, when it was time for the baby, Bumi directed all of them with precise detail. His skills were finally rewarded with the sound of a baby's cry.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done Mr. um… I don't think I caught your name…" the older woman finally said, turning her attention away from the new mother.

"Bumi!" he replied proudly.

"Commander Bumi? Avatar Aang's son?!

Rai and the young girl looked up startled.

"Now it's _really_ an honor!" the elderly woman finally said, regaining her head. "I…oh gosh, this is truly a blessed day! We owe you so much!"

"It's quite alright ma'am, really." Bumi said, relishing in the praise. "All in a day's work for an Air Nomad."

Suddenly seriousness took over and darkened Bumi's features.

"Why, this reminds me of the day my daughter was born." He said. It came out slower and quieter this time.

"What a glorious day that must've been! She must be so proud to have a father like you!" The older woman said.

For the first time in what must have been years Bumi's usual fun loving manner changed entirely. He became someone different.

"Yeah… well. I'm afraid she isn't here anymore…and neither is my wife."

Everything fell silent, no one knowing what to say. Finally, Rai was the one to speak up.

"Commander Bumi? I…well if it isn't too weird or anything I'd… It's just you helped us so much today and… I was wondering if I could name my new son after you."

Bumi's serious expression softened immediately as he quickly met Rai's shy gaze.

"That would be…an amazing honor" he said, tears caressing his face.

Bumi departed just as the sun was beginning to set. They had all made many promises to meet again soon and Bumi looked forward to it as he made his way back to Air Temple Island.

As he glided through the air he met the watchful stone eyes of his father's statue and the more serious Bumi found his way back to the front. He shifted his body and the air currents swept him towards the colossal statue.

He had landed on the extended arm and had positioned himself so he was sitting facing his father's earth made face. It hadn't always been easy being the son of a beloved Avatar but Bumi had come to peace with it all and deep down he knew he had lived a life his father would be proud of. Even though it had technically been Korra who had opened the portal and brought the airbenders back, Bumi couldn't help but feel like his newfound powers had been a gift from his father. It dawned on him that he hadn't had much time to think about all of that… How Aang would feel knowing his son finally had bending. Now he sat with his head in his knees, engaged in a staring contest with his father. At some point he had began to talk, talk about the times they had had, talked about how things were going now, and talked about how much he missed his father.

Silence fell again. The pinkish hues of the Republic City sunset were fading to dark blue and black. The more serious Bumi remained.

"I thought about Ura today dad. It felt like it had been forever. I miss her so much. Dee too. Of course I miss Dee. I know you're watching over them. If you even can. The words had started off shaky and had gradually grown into a sob.

"…and if there's any chance he's out there in the world somewhere, I hope Xiao is okay. If he's out there I hope to see him."

It was getting too hard to keep speaking so Bumi just stared at his father some more. After a few minutes the lights within Bumi reappeared. If he didn't leave now everyone would be done eating and the kids would have eaten everything good he thought to himself. Bumi stood and faced the direction of home. He glanced one last time at his father and thought he saw the statue smile at him.

He leapt off of Aang's arm and let the cold sea air guide him to the island. Once closer, Bumi saw three tiny outlines waving and jumping at him. Ready to play.


	3. Chapter 3: Lin

"You should go home chief. The royal pain is secure and we're all pretty much sitting turtle ducks when it comes to Kuvira. No offense."

Lin turned away from the window and faced Inspector Fong.

"You're right, thanks. That'll be all."

Fong nodded and left the room. He was right, Lin knew that. Besides, with word that Su and her family had been captured there was nothing they could do at this point except be patient. Kuvira was powerful but predictable and Lin knew there was no safer place in the world than Kuvira's custody (how ironic)

She sat at her desk, fidgeted with some files, tapped the desk with a pen and finally switched on the radio. The music was barely audible but it was enough to get Lin to hum along. All but too aware at how such an "unusual act" for her might be perceived if someone was in here with her right now. She had given up trying to argue with people's assumptions. She was a cop after all.

This was the all too familiar calm before the storm, Lin had experienced it enough now to recognize the feeling immediately. A younger version of Lin would've been nervous, maybe even a little brash, but she was tired right now. Too tired to go start a war. There was no denying she was getting older, and unlike normal woman it didn't bother Lin in the slightest. She needed the calm, she wanted the calm and she always did what she wanted and what she needed. She looked down at the doodles she had absent mindedly drawn and deduced maybe _now _it was time to go home. She walked down the stairs, passed the night duty officers and nodded in thanks at their wishes of a good night.

The air felt nippier than usual, summer would be ending soon. Cadet Li Wen took note of the chief immediately and came with a car ready for her. She would've been more than happy to walk but why not take advantage of this newbie.

"Stop here." She finally said. They had only been driving for about 5 minutes. They hadn't reached her home yet Lin figured a good drink might help her to sleep. Her worries about Su were stronger than she had acknowledged at first. She ordered Li Wen back to the station.

It was late and what's more it was a workday. HanSu's tavern was all but empty. Lin headed straight for the bar where she was greeted by HanSu's back. She was cleaning glasses.

She finally turned around and handed Lin her usual drink. A small inched at the corner of Lin's mouth.

"You look horrible. No new news I'm guessing?" HanSu's voice was deep and scratchy.

"Thanks… and no."

"Hmmph. Well it'll all work out."

Lin had the same kind of faith, the nerves were still unavoidable.

HanSu left to clean off a newly abandoned table. She returned to the counter in front of Lin.

"Ever consider investing in a pet of some sort?" Had it been anyone else Lin would've been offended, would've threatened them violently but HanSu was different. They were the same age and though they had had different lives old age seemed to hit all women the same way. They had bonded from this, despite never having talked outside of the bar

"Too busy, always gone." Lin replied.

"Smart decision to never marry though. Who needs 'em?"

"Yeah"

Lin meant it. There was a reason people were free to love if they wanted to and it was because not everyone wanted to. Lin did love, but she knew it was different from the way others would expect. Lin didn't want kids, or a doting husband, it wasn't her. It hadn't been her mother either. Lin was a person of comfort, everything she did was by her own standards, it didn't matter how unorthodox it would be to others.

Silence fell between the two older women. It didn't bother Lin at all. Lin took the last swig, paid HanSu and made her way for home.

This part of Republic City was always dark for some reason. It was neither a poor or rich side of town it simply was. She guessed the apartment she lived in was nice, it didn't make all that much of a difference to her. She only came to sleep and leave. She collected the mail that had gathered at her door since she'd been gone. Wondering just how long she'd been sleeping at work, she wasn't a workaholic, this was just the way she preferred things. She changed out of her uniform and made some tea; the radio had found its way on again. Lin sat at her table drinking tea with the silence that lived in her house; she gazed out the window which had a landscape view of the working district. The thought of being able to get use to nights like this found its way into her thoughts and rested there. Lin finally obliged sleep and made her way for the couch, she didn't own a bed.

She had slept through the alarm, which, she noticed, was happening more than it used to. She wouldn't of even heard it had it not been for the dream that had jerked her awake. She woke with a new realization, a plan. She knew Opal would want to help and she'd have to find a moment to talk to her about it when she had the chance.

It was obvious they were onto her. It was even more obvious that they were all trying their best to suck up to her as much as possible. Opportunists. It was to be expected though, she didn't blame them, and she even found it kind of amusing. They could at least try to act more natural about it, boneheads. Despite the obvious push she was getting Lin still stood her ground. Everything would always be on her terms and as long as she could still stand she would still do what she had come to love. She was the best, she knew that.

"Good morning Chief Beifong" they all said as she entered the meeting room.

"Let's get to work people." She said.

Mako rushed in late; no doubt he had slept under his desk again. He had been determined to pick up more work other than royal babysitting duty.

"I'm so sorry chief, I was just um…"

"Sit down Mako."

The other detectives laughed and mocked him.

"Joke's on all of you" she thought before turning to address them again.


	4. Chapter 4: Korra

The return to Republic City had been bitter sweet. She was overjoyed to see everyone again but her return had brought back bad news. There had been little time for heartfelt reunions, everyone got to work immediately. It was a weird atmosphere; even her reunion with Asami &amp; Mako had been interrupted. It wasn't hard to feel how everything had changed, how she had changed. It might be a lot of responsibility too soon, she wasn't ready she thought. Maybe that was the thing; maybe she'd never be ready.

After their reunion/rescue mission Asami had offered Korra come stay with her in the new condo she was renting. The Sato mansion was still being occupied by Mako &amp; Bolin's family and even though she still utilized it Asami decided she needed another place to live. It was great to be spending time with Asami again especially now that Korra was in a place that she could actually reciprocate a friendship rather than being depressed and wheelchair bound all the time. They had been having a blast and there seemed to be a new type of energy between them. Korra knew what it might be but had beat herself into cautiousness about it. She didn't want to think too much on it and ruin it. The 6 months Korra had been gone had been therapeutic, they had brought new feelings to light, and Asami had been one of them. Whatever was going on now it was still nice to be around, she could get used to it.

She had been frustrated about not being able to defeat Kuvira, but she hadn't expected too much anyway. Everyone else now seemed to be using the time to strategize and prepare and Korra was glad she was able to hide behind her guilt. She had failed Su. In the meantime Korra tried to stay busy, she patrolled the streets looking for any conflict that needed her help, she was out of practice. However she couldn't help but notice the overwhelming that everyone, from normal citizens, to her closest friends, were doing fine without her. The true magnitude of how long she had been gone started to weigh in and Toph's words about the world not needing her began anymore cut into her. No one seemed to know what to do with her, how to handle her or treat her. It was like she was some kind of stranger. She knew it'd take time, she was hopeful it'd fade. She was trying to think differently. Maybe it wasn't trying anymore. She now understood the way time worked.

She touched down on the front steps of President Raiko's office, her beloved glider back in her possession. She sat in the lobby waiting to be attended to, a couple minutes later Asami walked in and gave Korra a surprised look when she noticed her.

"Hey Korra, sorry I left so early this morning some things came up. Anyway, what's going on? Are you okay?

"its fine don't worry about it and nothing…just waiting to speak to Raiko. I'm desperate, I need things to do."

Asami gave a smile and shifted her weight. Her bag was filled with blueprints.

"So you're waiting in the lobby?" she asked, an amused tone in her voice.

"Well yeah, isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes, usually. It's just not usual for _you._" She said chuckling.

Korra returned the laugh and nodded in agreement. It was true; she did a lot of things now she had never really done before. Sometimes without even noticing.

"Come on, you can come in with me. I'm sure he won't mind." Asami said after regaining composure.

They walked into his office together; he was sat at his desk signing papers.

"Good afternoon Ms. Sato… and Avatar Korra. This is a surprise." His tone was harsh and sarcastic.

"I have the revised plans for you and a new layout of the latest prototype you asked for President Raiko" Asami said, trying to distract the tension.

"Excellent, your work is much appreciated Ms. Sato."

"And what can I help _YOU_ with Avatar Korra?" He asked immediately after, almost dismissing his words to Asami completely.

"Oh, it's fine. I can wait. It's not too urgent, I'm sure you and Asami have more important things to discuss first. I didn't mean to intrude." Korra replied almost apologetically, taken back by his harsh tone.

Asami never took her eyes off of Korra. Only glancing at Raiko nervously, ready to defend Korra if needed.

Raiko laughed heartily, taking them both by surprise.

"Never seemed to bother you before!" He finally said. Still trying to contain the laughter. "Besides, I'm sure after so many years of being gone, finally deciding to honor us all with your presence, well, I'm sure that it is, in fact, urgent." He finished. A sly smile on his face.

Korra's eyes returned to their normal side. She now understood what this was all about.

"You're right. I apologize for my intrusions President Raiko, both past and present. I understand how inconvenient and abrupt my absence was and how it affected everyone. I intend to make up for it. In the mean time I'll do my best to try and stay out of your way. Thank you for her time." She bowed in respect.

Raiko snorted and returned his attention to Asami who was still staring at Korra. She studied Korra, completely dumbfounded. Korra only gave her a smile of reassurance and said "I'll see you later Asami." Then turned to leave.

"We can grab dinner later after I wrap things up!" she said, snapping out of her daze. "How about… uh? The Dancing Dragon?"

Korra nodded and left the room.

Korra had been the one to arrive first for a change, she grabbed them a table and kept an eye out for Asami.

The dinner was nice; they had so much to talk about. It felt like they had been apart for a thousand years. Asami readdressed their early confrontation with Raiko, trying to assure Korra it would get better. Korra knew and a proud smile had formed on Asami's face listening to her friend's newfound wisdom.

"You're so different. But in a good way, I missed you Korra."

Asami's apartment wasn't far from the restaurant and they decided to walk. The streets were filled with life. Korra was appreciative of sound and movement; it felt like she had been reborn. A pack of children buzzed by on a motorized scooter.

"They're having a good time." Korra said smiling.

"My dad made me one of those when I was younger; actually we worked on it together."

Korra turned her attention back to Asami.

"How's that going by the way? I never know whether to ask or not."

"I'm sorry about that Korra. It just sort of came out, I don't know why. I didn't mean anything by it."

She had meant something by it, Korra had sensed it right away.

"I know." Is all she replied.

"It's just really confusing is all. I guess its going fine? Then again I don't know what's going on, or what I'm thinking."

They continued further up the street and Asami continued:

"He's just been gone for so long now, I don't really know what to think of him."

Korra stopped. She knew what this was about.

"Asami, I'm so sorry. About your father and… about me. I should've told people, I know. It all just sort of happened. If I had known how it would affect everyone I would've…I don't know."

"You don't have to apologize on his behalf. He does that enough."

She continued to walk, leaving Korra behind. She caught up to Asami again and spoke. She knew Asami wouldn't say it so she had to push it out, whatever it was. She wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about now.

"It was hard but one of the things I've come to realize recently is you don't have to forgive someone to trust them and you don't have to trust someone to forgive them. You might not have a relationship like you once did but it would be wise to try and continue to learn from him…"

Asami had started to tense the more Korra went on and finally she released it.

"You think I don't know that Korra?! Trust me, I've thought of every single scenario possible. What could I possible have to learn from a man who just turns his back on his family? On someone who needs him. I understand his motives, as sick as they were. But didn't he think about me?! Didn't he think about how it might affect me?! After all that time I took care of him?"

It didn't take an expert to figure out what was going on here. Asami was never like this, even when Hiroshi had first been exposed the only time Korra saw Asami react was when she had sobbed into Mako's arms. What was happening now was probably years in the making or just the first time she had expressed it to another person. Korra's heart swelled at the sudden realization of all Asami really had been through and now Korra had just added to the pain, unaware to it at first.

"You're talking about me too aren't you?" Korra thought she might've seen tears but Asami had bowed her head too low to tell.

"I understand why you had to go Korra, I really do." She said. Quieter and a little more passive, slightly embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "But we were all so worried about you, we all felt your pain in some way and we didn't know what to do with ourselves when you left. We were so lost without you. I got so use to checking on you and helping you and then you didn't take me with you. And then weeks turned to months and years and I…we were just so scared and hurt."

Korra felt like the world was breaking at her feet. This, this was just how deeply her absence had affected people. People she loved. She had hurt people in the process of trying not to hurt people.

She stepped forward to hug Asami tightly. Asami lowered herself into Korra's embrace. She searched for words to say but all of them felt inadequate.

"I can't ever thank you enough for all that you've done and do for me Asami. You're my best friend, I love you. I would never purposely hurt you or anyone of my friends. "

This wasn't the first time it had been said but this time the "I love you" had more meaning than Korra wanted to admit. She had had a long time to think, but this time she was more cautious about it, more guarded. Whatever it meant it didn't need to be rushed. Right now wasn't the time.

"I love you too." Asami said, returning to her normal height. Korra wondered what that meant, if it meant anything deeper at all. She didn't want to dwell on it. Asami's apartment was just around the corner and they headed that way. Korra tripped on a stray can and cursed out loud. Asami laughed at the blush that formed on Korra's face.


	5. Chapter 5: The Student

The bell rang to dismiss the students of Republic City Central School. Vera walked past the different students gathered in the courtyard and made her way from home. Suddenly, her friends ran up to join her.

"Hey Vera are you going to The Four Elements later? We heard Avatar Korra is _finally_ back and we want to try and get an autograph!"

"No, I really want to, but I have way too much homework. Tell me how it goes."

Despite what the papers might say, Korra was a respected and loved Avatar to millions. Especially to younger and older women who admired her strength, her attitude and her unconventional beauty. They felt she was a relatable Avatar. Vera and her friends were among these fans. Vera was of northern water tribe descent but had been born and raised in Republic City. She had just turned 14 years old and had dreams of serving in the United Forces as the first female general.

Her friends took off and Vera caught the train to central library, she had lots of studying to do. A few hours later she made her way for home. She stopped at Ming Ye's bakery and looked at the assorted creations. She pressed a long brown finger onto the glass just above the treat she wanted. All of a sudden the customers of Ming Ye's bakery turned their attention to the street. A green delivery truck stormed in and out of traffic and not too far behind a black and red Sato mobile gave chase. It appeared someone was standing in the car. The customers watched in shock and fascination before an old man finally spoke up. "Kids these days." At his word the inhabitants refocused their attention.

Vera had arrived at home late. There had been a delay at the train station. Something about a chase. Vera sulked in her room, curious as to whether her friends had met the Avatar. She stared at the poster of Korra hanging above her bed and reread the newspaper clipping of an interview she had done. It had given her the inspiration she needed and Vera stepped onto the terrace of her family's apartment. She practiced a few bending forms. Vera had witnessed the giant blue Avatar save Republic City, she grew angry and defensive at anyone's negative comments slamming her and she followed any news that was published about her. They hated Korra because she wasn't godly, and that was exactly why Vera loved her.

That night on the radio there had been an announcement; "After 3 long years Avatar Korra has finally returned and has saved beloved Prince Wu from an attempted abduction!"

"Can I switch it back to the music now?" Her brother whined.

"Shhh!" she hissed.

"If that had been me I would've let them take that spoiled brat, hes too much trouble. Besides, after finally deciding to show up you'd think she'd show up with better news or at least help rebuild the cultural center. All those Avatars are good for is having people clean up their mess." Her father said behind a newspaper.

"Good for her." Her mother chimed in. "I'm glad she's back and I'm glad she changed that dreadful hair and lost some of that muscle. It wasn't very becoming" she continued.

Vera all shot them looks of contempt and stormed back to her room. Now she was really jealous she hadn't accompanied her friends, but it must count for something having been so close to the action she thought.

"It was the best day of my life she signed my notebook, see!?"

"She's so pretty, I love her new hair. I think I'm going to cut it that way too!"

"She's alright I guess. The real hot one is that Sato dame. She's smoking!"

"They could both kick your butt in a fight Charlie."

"She's a genius too, I wanna be just like her"

"Asami Sato is hot. How come you don't fix your hair like she does Xu Mae?"

"The real hot one is that tall guy… what's his name?"

"He has weird eyebrows."

"Didn't he date both of them?"

"Lucky guy."

"Yeah really."

"My dad said he's gonna buy me the new Sato mobile when it comes out next month."

"Do you think Korra's back for good?"

The day had been almost unbearable with all the talk that was going on. Vera's spirit had plummeted with every word spoken. She hoped going to the Café with Imia would make her feel better until her boyfriend decided to accompany them. He seemed to have a knack for always saying the wrong things and Vera opted to give them both the silent treatment, already in a bad mood. She did however shoot him an angry look every time he insulted Imia or someone else.

"I don't like your hair like that, it looks cheap."

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it"

…

"You chew like a gopher toad."

…

"Hey Vera why don't you be a nice little nerd and do my history homework for me."

"You're a real jerk, you know that Jiao?" Vera finally said, breaking her silence. Her anger ready to boil over.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Hey Imia, you better tell your friend to watch her mouth."

"Why should I? You don't watch yours. I don't know if you know this Jiao but not everything that comes out of your mouth is gold and another thing, Imia won't say it so I will. You're a loser of a boyfriend!"

Jiao sat up in anger and sent his chair flying behind him. The rest of the café customers were watching.

"Don't tell me how to behave Vera. I WILL bend a rock straight into your face and not think twice. I don't care if you're a girl."

Vera gave him her back. "Come on, let's go Imia."

"Don't touch her!" Before she knew what was happening a slab of rock was hurdling in the air towards Vera. It hit her and sent her flying into another customers table. Vera rose and dusted herself off. Making her way for Imia again.

Imia turned to leave as well. "You must really be stupid" Jiao said and sent another slab flying, this time directed at Imia, but before it made contact it found itself covered in ice, Vera had used water from a nearby fire hydrant.

All of a sudden a stern voice sliced the air.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"This boy just tried to assault my friend and I" Vera said. Her eyes burning into Jiao, a single strand of curly brown hair stuck to her forehead.

"Are you hurt?" A dark and hard hand gently grabbed her shoulder.

Vera turned to see who the hand belonged to and found the Avatar attached. Korra repeated the question again.

Vera finally found her words. "Yes we're play. He won't be doing that again."

Korra chuckled and turned to Imia; Imia had been staring too but suddenly turned to Jiao.

"Stay away from me; I never want to see you again! Next time the police will be involved."

"There won't be a next time." Korra interrupted. "It's pretty obvious to me what happened here, and I'm sure we have witnesses. Leave before I decide to call the chief of Police."

Jiao sprinted away and the rest of the customers slowly resumed their conversations, still keeping a watchful eye on the group.

"Well, it looks like you ladies didn't need my help at all." Korra said in an almost proud tone.

"I…I just did what I thought you would do, Avatar Korra. No one should allow themselves to be treated unfairly."

Imia gave an embarrassed look somewhere in the background.

Korra's face warmed instantly, a glow radiated from her dark skin. Then she bent to reach Vera's level.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that and even happier to know you have the courage to stand up for what you believe in. What's your name?"

"Vera."

"I'm so happy to have met you Vera. Thank you for helping me, I wish I could be everywhere at once bur knowing there are people like you gives me hope."

Korra stood up and opened her glider.

"I wouldn't have the courage if it wasn't for you!" Vera yelled. It had come out more excited than she had liked.

Korra smiled and winked. "I'll see you around Vera."


End file.
